Angels, deamons and everything inbetween
by kugatiger
Summary: spike and buffy will be added really soon! plz review. i no i need help on some chapters. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Angels, Demons and Everything In Between

"Where's my bloody dinner boy!" yelled my drunken dad, from the end of the corridor. I tried to restrain myself from speaking back, but I couldn't control myself.

"Make your own fking dinner! I'm sick of being your bloody slave!"

I knew I'd pay for that…but only if he caught me! I ran to my bedroom and slammed the door shut fast and locked it. I prayed that it would hold. I grabbed some clothes and shoved them into a bag. Dad started pounding on the door, then there was silence. I stopped what I was doing and slowly walked towards the door.

Click.

I knew that sound. My lock was broke. Dad was in the room in a second, red faced, very pissed and VERY mad! I left my clothes and bag and forced my window open as fast as the rusted window could go, and started to climb out. As I was climbing out Dad grabbed my favourite hoodie and yanked me back. As fast as I could, I pulled down its zipper and got out of it. I'd probably never see it again. Oh well, at least I was free of him.

I ran along the streets for a while, stopping outside my school wondering if I really had to go back. I hated it. The teachers were always asking bloody stupid questions such as "Where did that bruise come from, Cal?" "Did you get into a fight with someone?" "Do you want to go to the school councillor and talk about your problems?"

What "problems" do I need to talk about? The councillor can't help anyway, she's crap! She makes problems and she doesn't know how to solve them! All she says is

"How is your anger today?"

"Do you feel angry at this, Cal?"

"Why do you act this way?"

"What problems started this?"

For fk sake woman! You are my problem! She annoys the hell out of me.

The other people who annoy me are the girls and the guys. Some of the guys are ok, the others think they're so tough and cool. I bet if they had to live on the streets, they wouldn't last one night. It's quite funny when I get into a fight with one of the guys that thinks they're tough shit, and then in less then two minutes, I have won the fight and if the guy is lucky he will be conscious instead of knocked out cold on the ground.

And the girls, well they are all stupid or think they're so beautiful and amazing. They need a reality check; they are not beautiful and/or amazing. They are ugly and bloody stupid!

(A/N thank u to waive for helping me with all of this. i owe u one and ill kep the story going.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: i own Cal and Lena no one else. not spike nt buffy or any of them.

I walked around different streets for age trying to find one that wasn't to full but I guess I didn't have any luck that night. First it was dad being drunk now it's not finding a place to stay. Maybe ill just brake into the dance studio and sleep there, its easy to brake into it closes at 9:30 and its only 9 now so I can easily go in pretend to be waiting for someone and then when the janitor(s) go to close it ill stay in the bathroom until there finished and have left. It's probably a good thing I know the code to the alarm ae? Ya I think I might do that, it's better than sleeping out side or somewhere to packed.

I walk over to the studio and sit there until the last dancer is out. I don't like dancing…much…anyway ill give the dancers this there bloody good! I wonder what kind that was. I've seen hip-hop, jas, ballet, tap, and a few others but none like that. It had some gymnastics in it and then like some old dancing stuff it was pretty cool.

I went and hid in the bathroom thinking about that dancing, I just couldn't get it out of my head. It was about 10:45 now and I knew the last janitor would have left by now. I opened the bathroom door and heard…music? Where was that coming from? No one was aloud to use the dancing studio after 9:30; well they weren't suppose to use it.

I followed the sound of the music until I found my self out side one of the dance rooms' doors. I opened it slightly and saw a girl, not just any girl but a beautiful girl. She had light brown hair, which was tied back off her face. Even tho she looked pretty her top looked too small and her jeans were badly ripped as if she had also just come off the streets too. I couldn't help but open the door a little more so I could see more. I decided to but on my "Bad Boy" act, which isn't that bad to be honest but still. I slammed open the door making her jump. She turned and faced me, I noticed she had bright green eyes, the top that looked to small actually looked really good on her skinny body, she wasn't like anorexic thin but almost there as if she hadn't eaten in a while. As she faced me I saw no fear in her eyes as if she was used to getting busted for this kind of stuff. I walked closer to her and watched in amusement, as she got ready to fight or flee, she looked me over, then rolled her eyes and seemed to relax.

"I thought you where someone else." She said. Her voice was soft but the under tone was full of suspicion then she added, " What are you doing here at this time of night?"

I decided to avoided the question an ask one of my own. "Who are you?"

"None of your business"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

I couldn't help but smile now we were acting like babies. She noticed me smiling and rolled her eyes again and said, "Ill tell you my name and what im doing here, if you tell me your name and what your doing here."

I nodded my head then said, "im cal and im…well…trying to find a place to stay to night…" I then started blushing for no reason.

"Well, im Lena and I was gonna try dancing, im not that good and I think it looks cool. By the way why don't you just go to a homeless shelter for the night or something?"

I shrugged my shoulders " because the one I went to last time was shut down and the other one I found was full. So I saw the dance studio and came in like I did about…2years ago"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lena's p.o.v

I heard the door bang open, making me jump and turn around to see whom it was. If it was one of the dance teachers or a janitor I wouldn't care but if it was a cop to see why there was music playing I was in trouble. With teachers and that I can run off but with a cop cause they have guys normally its fight and get the hell outer there fast. I look at the person standing there he was just a stupid guy. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe that I had gotten ready to run or fight. And then all it was that gave me a fright was a boy, A boy for crying out loud I deal with those losers every day, wanna be gangsters, homeless mental ones that try to fight you but end up falling on there asses crying. This guy here looked like he had just runway from home. I see him staring at me so I say "I thought you where someone else." I made my voice sound soft but it didn't hide the suspicion I now felt. I really wanted to know what he was doing here, " What are you doing here at this time of night?"

He didn't answer but asked his own question, "Who are you?"

"None of your business" I answer if he was going to be like that so was I.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

He started smiling, I rolled my eyes again, and I knew we were acting like children. I was going to change this game we were playing, so I said, "Ill tell you my name and what im doing here, if you tell me your name and what your doing here."

He nodded his head then said, "im cal and im…well…trying to find a place to stay to night…"

I noticed he was blushing I didn't know why cause I see heaps of kids coming off the streets into the homeless shelter every day…but he didn't know that, I decide to play fair and tell him my name, what im doing here and I also ask why he doest just go to a homeless shelter.

He shrugged his shoulders, " because the one I went to last time was shut down and the other one I found was full. So I saw the dance studio and came in like I did about…2years ago"

I knew what shelters he was talking about. There was one that was about 3 blocks from here it got closed because the people who ran it couldn't get the money to keep it running and the other one was one I stayed at for two nights its full because of the other closing. The shelter I came from and how work for is about an hour from here. Im not working there to night because not many kids are there and they didn't need my help for tonight. I don't really know how I ended up an hour away from there. I caught the first bus I saw with some money I found on the street and ended up out here…

"Hello? Have you fallen asleep or something?" Cal asks me snapping me out of my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile now is "bad boy" act just dropped he sounded lost and lonely.

"Yep im here, just thinking bout stuff…"

Cals p.o.v

"Yep im here, just thinking bout stuff…" Lena says. God that's such a pretty name, for a pretty sexy girl… EW! Wait that's just wrong, ew, no that's not a pretty name and she's NOT a sexy hot girl… oh who am I kidding she bloody gorgeous!!! Like an angels body!!

"Anyway…so you were going to say the night here ae?" she said, butting into my thoughts.

"Ya I was going to but ill find some place else now…" I stoped in the middle of my sentence. She looked sad as if she didn't want me to go. "But I could stay if you didn't mind?" I added

"I don't mind, but I might be practicing with the music so you might want to find another room or watch until I finish." She gave me a cheeky smile before saying, "Or you could join in"

The truth is I kind of did want to join in but also didn't want to look like a gay or something. I have nothing against gays but im just not one of them and I had a feeling she thought I was one or something along those lines.

"Im guessing your taking a pass in that right?" she said with a grin on her face. I smile back I just couldn't help it.

"Ya ill pass. I don't think I will actually stay here tonight. I might go home an sleep in a real bed." I say. God I hope dads passed out!

"Oh ok. Have a good night then. Oh and next time you runaway from home and need a place to stay and cant find any place but here there's a spear key around the back. My mate found it for me." She said with a small smile.

"Maybe ill see you around?" I ask hoping maybe shell give me her number or anything.

"Ya maybe you will. Cya have a good night and be careful going home there are some nutters around." She says.

"Don't worry about me I can handle anything. Cya have a good night." I say a bit disappointed that I didn't get her number. Oh well. I start to walk toward the door and only just heard her mutter under her breath "no not everything." I didn't know what she ment I was about to ask but changed my mind she maybe sexy but that didn't mean she was sane.

I left the dance studio with her words in my head "no not everything." It was kind of haunting. Those words followed me most of the way home. As I reached the corner of my street some guys came up to me and started mocking me. They where looking for a fight. Normally I would just ignore them and keep walking but I wanted to prove to my self that, Lena was wrong she had to be!

The guys came up to me. They didn't look…human. What I ment by that was that their faces were deformed. My first thought was vampires. My second one was…RUN! These guys weren't human or vampires well I hoped they weren't vampires. I ran away from them but they followed, I speed round a corner into an ally way…god im stupid!! Now I was trapped. They slowly walked towards me…….

(A/N plz review guys! i need help with the story ive got more to add. i wrie the chapters during school.)


End file.
